Meister Of The Sky
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: [Challenge by: kakashiluckyblackcat, the original challenge belongs to her] FEM!Tsunahime's twin brother was picked to be the Vongola Decimo and when he left he was no longer able to protect her from the bullies. They make her depressed and miserable so her mom decides to send her to her brother at the DWMA.There she thrives. She becomes a meister, a good one at that, connects with
1. Summary

Summary

[Challenge by: kakashiluckyblackcat, the original challenge belongs to her, I do not own the idea just the plot line and actually writing of the fic]

FEM!Tsunahime's twin brother was picked to be the Vongola Decimo and when he left he was no longer able to protect her from the bullies. They make her depressed and miserable so her mom decides to send her to her brother at the DWMA.

There she thrives. She becomes a meister, a good one at that, connects with her cousin, gains a boyfriend, gains many precious friends, a brother in all but blood, gains an uncle, gains a grandfather, and a person she sees as her father.

And when she returns to Namimori for summer vacation her twin and his guardians come back.

All hell just might break loose.

One thing is for sure, her family, besides Nana, wasn't expecting what they found when they returned.


	2. 1) Loss and Tears

1.) Loss and Tears

Tamasine means Twin.

In the town of Namimori, at a small house, two females stood staring as the other two people they loved walked away from them.

The older female is the mother to the younger. She had long chocolate brown hair that reached her waist and what used to be shining bright eyes. But as she watched them walk away she lost a little of that light. Her name was Nana.

The little, 5 year old, girl clung tightly to her mother's dress. She had short spiky chocolate hair, just like her mother's, and chocolate eyes. Her eyes had tears in them as she watched the other two people walk away. Her name was Tsunahime.

The two people walking away where her father and twin brother. Iemitsu and Tamasine. Tamasine, or Tama for short, looked alot like his twin sister. He had spiky blonde hair, like his father, and bright blue eyes.

Her father, Iemitsu, had short shaved blonde hair on his head and a short, cut to the skin, beard. His eyes matched his son's bright blue ones.

They were walking away from their Mother, Wife, Sister, and Daughter. Iemitsu didn't seem like he cared but in reality he didn't want to leave his daughter and wife alone for however long it would take to train his son to be the future Decimo for the Vongola Familia.

Tama could care less though. He didn't really care for his twin, but for 5 years he had kept bullies off her just because he felt that since she was his little sister he had to at least do that much. He loved his mom though and didn't feel exactly right about leaving her, even if he didn't exactly understand where they were going or why.

Suddenly Tsunahime shot forward and latched onto her father's waist. She cried, she didn't want her father to leave. For five years, even if he was gone for a week at least every month, he had loved her, her twin, and her mother. She didn't understand why he was leaving.

Did he not live them any more? Did she do something wrong?

Iemitsu froze and when he heard his precious daughter cry something in him broke.

He turned around and squatted to the ground as she re-latched to him in a desperate hug. He wrapped his arms around her but his face remained impassive.

"Why do you have to leave daddy? Please don't. Please stay." She whimpered as she clung to him.

"I can't." Was Iemitsu's simple reply. Tama scoffed beside him and he narrowed his eyes a little at him.

He knew his son didn't care for his daughter, and for that reason he didn't want Tama to become Decimo, but Tama had strong flames and charmed the ninth on his visit.

"Why?" His attention was turned back to the crying little girl in his arms. He knew that Tsuna had something special in her. He loved his daughter more than anything. She was his baby girl and he knew for a fact that he was wrapped around her little finger, but this request he couldn't grant.

He knew that his daughter would make the perfect heir for the Vongola Decimo, but it wasnt his choice it was his own father's choice.

He didn't answer her, he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Avoiding Tsunahime and Nana's gazes he stood up and turned back around. Leaving, if not a little quicker than before, with his son.

Tsunahime, or Tsuna, cried harder as she rubbed her eyes with her palms and the back of her hands.

Nana wanted to cry as well. But she knew she couldn't, at least not yet. She walked forward and bent down behind Tsuna alot like her husband did minutes earlier.

Tsuna spun around and latched onto her mother and cried in her chest instead.

Tsuna was a small girl, even for being five years old, and was light as well. She wasn't malnourished she was just small.

Nana placed her hands in a more comfortable, stable position to lift her up.

She carried her daughter inside and shut the door behind her. She went to her own bed and layed down with her daughter. She got in a more comfortable position and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair to try and calm the little girl down.

"Why did he leave mommy? Did I do something wrong? Doesn't he still love us?" She was a little stunned by her daughter's own insecurities at five, because she will admit that she had thought the same things for a while before brushing them aside.

"No. No honey. He does still love us, he does he just has to leave and take Tama with him to teach Tama how to take over his job one day. He will come back," she wasn't so sure if she believed that or if she was saying it more for her daughter or herself. "You didn't do anything wrong it's not your fault. Don't ever think that. I love you. Your father loves you. And your brother loves you too." In some way. She had thought the last part.

She had seen how her son hadn't really been affectionate to his twin sister, but she had known that in some twisted way, Tama did love his sister.

Nana knew her daughter was going to be miserable but she also knew that her daughter would eventually get over it. Tsuna was a strong little girl and had a kind heart. She knew that Tsuna, wether she liked it or not, would move on.

She just hoped it wouldn't break her or her daughter in the process.


	3. 2) Depression And A Choice

2.) Depression And A Choice

3

Over the span of a year Nana started to notice things about her daughter.

Tsunahime started coming home covered in cuts and bruises. Tsunahime started to withdrawal from her mother and never smiled. She walked around with a dull look in her eyes and a frown curling her lips down.

Tsunahime wouldn't talk to anyone unless they talked to her first and when she did speak it was in such a small voice that barely anyone could hear her. Despite the teachers not caring to an extreme they did care and had contacted Nana and told her of their concerns of the small girl being depressed.

Nana had felt lost about it, she could see what was happening. Tsunahime was depressed and miserable and being bullied.

It was breaking her child. All that Tsunahime had been through in the past year is too much for a six year old.

She knew what she had to do even if she wasn't exactly happy about it.

It was when Tsuna came home from school on a Thursday that Nana called her brother.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Spirit?" She asked. He sounded excited when he heard her voice.

"Nana!! My sister! It's so good to hear from you!"

"It's good to hear you to. How's Maka-chan?" She asked. She did want to talk to her brother a little big before she asked him.

"She good. Looks just like her mom, more and more everyday. Shes made a couple of friends so far too. Turning out be a real bookworm. How's Tsu?"

She sighed and he heard that.

"Nana?" He sounded concerned and worried. He had met Tsunahime and Tamasine as a baby and visited when they were both toddlers. He didn't care much about Tama but Tsuna had taken his heart, which was countered by his own child.

Nana had met Maka and Spirit had brung her when she was a toddler. She did have to admit that Maka was adorable.

She breathed through her nose as she replied. "In honesty not so good."

He was really concerned now. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll have to tell you the whole story. Iemitsu left about a year ago and took Tama with him. He didn't leave permenatly but he is going to be gone a long time that I know for sure. Tsu didn't want him to leave and practically begged to stay but he still left. Over the past year Tsu has become increasingly more miserable and depressed. She thinks it was something she did that sent her father away. Even if I have told her that it wasn't. She has closed herself off from loving him and her twin she doesn't talk about. At school her teachers have come to me concerned about her because she barely interacts with the other children and rarely speaks unless spoken to. Spirit she comes home covered in bruises and cuts from bullies. She's miserable here."

"That's horrible. Why would- that's too much for a six year old to go through...What are you going to? Something needs to be."

"I know and that's one reason why I'm calling. She needs a change of pace, scenery, and different people. I was wondering if maybe she could come live with you in U.S, Nevada, and go to the DWMA to become a Meister. I want her to meet you guys anyways. Stein is her godfather maybe he can help and I also have a feeling that Maka might be able to get her to open up again. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright! Besides I was thinking about calling you to see if we could get the girls together anyways...I might not like it but I do think Stein could help and Maka, well, let's just say she has a good influence on people. So when is she coming?"

"Well I have to talk to her and see if she would like the idea, but then if she does I'll book a flight as soon as possible for us. I really do want her to be happy and I just have this feeling in my gut that she only will be happy there."

He chuckled a little, "Well I'd follow that gut of yours. It saved us couple times from blanking out for good." His voice changed a little bit to a more serious tone. "If she does come we will make sure she is happy. I won't forgive myself if she isn't."

Nana laughed. "Despite what people seem to think of you, you really are a good brother, father, and Uncle."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll let you go and call you back if she says yes. It's probably pretty early over there since it's really late here."

"Yea guess so. I'll talk to ya later baby sister."

"Yea talk to ya later. Big brother." With that she hung up and thought for a moment before she hanging the phone back on the wall and climed the stairs to her daughter's room.

She gently shook Tsunahime awake and the small girl looked at her mother with groggy eyes.

Once she saw who woke her she snapped fully away and sat up. "Kaa-san?"

"Hey honey. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about going and living with your uncle and godfather?"

Tsuna blinked and tilted her head a little. "D-do you not want me here?" She sounded like if Nana didn't say the right thing she could break.

"No no thats not it baby. I do want you here. I just think that it would be best for you if you had a change of pace. You'd get to live with your uncle and godfather, your cousin, and you'd get to meet new people, make friends and get to see where I grew up. So what do you say?" Nana gave her a smile as Tsuna looked down to her blanket that covered her legs and bit the edge of her lip in thought.

After a while she looked up to her mother a smiled the first genuine smile she had smiled in months. It lit her mother's heart and already she knew that this would be the right choice.

"Yea! It sounds like fun!"


	4. 3) Gaining A Family

3.) Gaining A Family

4

Sorry it's kinda long.

The collar he has is the one both him and Dash have.

Within a year Tsunahime had settled in very quickly and comfortably, with her Uncle, and Cousin.

She enjoyed it here in the United States, Nevada, Death City. She had met her godfather when she first got there, but he had went back to his own home not long after he found out she was staying with her uncle, Spirit Alburn.

One day when she was 7 a month before she was going to start at the DWMA she had wandered away from her uncle who was acting weird in her opinion. When does he not act weird was the thought that ran through her mind at that point.

She had come across a building with stitches in it. Thinking how it looked alot like her godfather's stitches she went inside.

She had soon found the man she had been looking for in a lab dissecting a dead bird.

-Flashback-

Stein looked up at hearing footsteps enter his lab only to see his goddaughter standing in the doorway looking at what he was doing with curiosity.

He expected her to curl away in disgust or revolution at the sight like many others did, but he was genuinely suprised and curious that she didn't, instead the girl looked on in curiosity.

"Hi! What you are doing?" He stared at her and blinked once before answering.

"I'm dissecting, or looking inside, this bird."

The girl tilted her head to the side before walking further into the lab and brung a step stool that was beside the wall to the other side of the table from where he was. She stood on in and peered at the open bird. It was larger than normal birds, practically as long as the table but thin as well, that's why he wanted to dissect it.

He expected her, once again, to pull back in disgust but again it amazed him and peaked his interest of the girl when she looked at it without fear or revulsion.

"Why?"

"So I can learn how it works."

"Could I watch?" At that he raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and saw it so she elaborated. "I used to get bored at home so I would sneak out and go to the library, I've read books about the living bodies and how it works but I want to learn more. Could I stay and watch you?"

At that his affection for the girl had started to form. She was the kind that wanted to know things and know everything about a detail she was interested in.

The sides of his lip curled up a fraction. "Sure kid."

But as he continued to dissect the abnormal bird he also started telling the girl about the bird and how it's body worked as well.

She soaked it up like a sponge.

Eventually she left when he was done but not until after she unknowingly impressed the scientist with her limited knowledge she learned from her local library back in Namimori. Stein had already started to feel an affection to the girl. And he suprised himself by realizing he wanted her around.

She was smart for her age.

He liked it.

-End Flashback-

Soon both the scientist and little girl had found themselves in a routine and grew closer in a father/daughter kind of relationship.

The day before she left to go to the DWMA she had asked if she could call him Papa and, surprising even himself he had noticed that he had already started thinking of her as his own, said yes.

When she had started the DWMA with her cousin, Maka, she had been excited and nervous at the same time. She had met many people there as well but three people stood out to her.

One was a kid named Black Star. How could she have not noticed him.

He was a loudmouth with a god complex, or what she thought was a god complex, more like really really big head.

-Flashback-

Everyone had practically ran away when he had announced himself as 'The great Black Star'. The bluehead pouted as everyone had run away. He hadn't seen her yet because she was behind him, but she felt she should do something.

The kid just wanted attention and she knew how that felt.

She approached him and tapped his shoulder, he whirled around and she smiled at him.

"That was impressive! Hi I'm Tsunahime but you can call me Tsuna. Your..?" She figured his name was Black Star but she wanted to cheer him up. If him introducing himself was the way to do it then she was going to go for it.

"I'm the one and only great BLACK STAR!!" She smiled he really was an enthusiastic boy. Even for being an 8 year old.

"Nice to meet you Black Star! Are you a Meister like me?" He gaped at her a bit before shaking his head in a yes.

"That's great maybe we will be in the same class." The Bell rang at the point and they glance at each other before running inside together.

They laughed as they made it inside and sat beside each other.

-Flashback End-

Throughout the day they had seen each other occasionally and connected as friends. Black Star reminded Tsuna a bit about her brother, even if they were in no way similar.

She also noticed that the boy was a magnet for getting himself into trouble.

When they had met Tsubakï, Black Star had almost immediately taken the girl as his weapon.

They where a good match for each other in personality and partners.

Then Tsuna and Tsubakï proceeded to constantly get and, attempt, to keep the blue haired boy out of trouble.

By the end of the day everyone was pared up weapon and Meister. Except her. Oh she had definitely been looking. But no one was compatible with her, or already had a partner.

Her teacher, Sid, had said that the head master, had requested her presence. She had obeyed and followed the teacher to the Head master.

Who the head master was surprised her and peaked her curiosity.

Before her had stood a man, at least she thinks it's a man, dressed in black from head to toe, except for a white cartoonish like mask and two blocky hands.

He had known who her mother was, and she was a little surprised at learning her mother had been a Meister, but she had also kinda expected that.

He had said she was a special kind of girl with a big Soul and kind heart. He was also funny as well and she had liked him despite his appearance.

He reminded her of a grandfather and she liked the idea of calling him one, but she wouldn't disrespect him like that after just meeting him.

He had told her that he thought he knew just who her partner should be and led her and Sid Sensei to where they where.

-Flashback-

He led them to a cellar underneath the school and stopped in front of a closed door.

He turned to face them and spoke in his high pitched voice.

"Inside this room are two weapons. They aren't normal though. They are animals. Ones that could be dangerous. No one has been compatible with them but I think you might be.~" he voice held a serious tone but he said it in a single song way. She couldn't help but let the corner of her mouth quirk up a little bit. "I'm not forcing you to try with them, it's up to you."

Sid Sensei tensed beside her but she paid him no mind. She went over it in her own mind.

She could feel the Soul of two large animal weapons in the room beside them and could feel that lacing of something on their souls that felt like it was calling her. She understood that they were dangerous, but she trusted the judgement of the head master and she knew that her teacher and principal, in a way, wouldn't stand by as a student got hurt in front of them. So...

She looked back up to Lord Death and looked straight into the holes he used as eyes. "Hai! I want to try!" Her voice was filled with determination and trust. Trust that she could do it, trust in Lord Death's judgement. And Hope. Hope that she wouldn't be a complete failure again.

She would not have the past repeat. She would prove to her real father that she was not a failure. She held he head high, and unknowingly to her her eyes had turned from their shade of chocolate brown to a brilliant orange.

She had a feeling that Lord Death was smiling. "Very well." With that he moved aside from the door and Tsuna stepped up to it.

She took a calm steady breath before turning the nob on the door and entering.

The room was dark but she could feel the two souls and could make them out in the darkness.

The light from a small window in the room shone on the stone floor and she watched as, cautiously, two brilliant full grown cheetahs stepped into the light.

They stared at her and she stared at them. There eyes connected and they where both still for a long while. She wasn't scared of them as a normal person would be. She was determined.

She was vaguely aware that both Lord Death and Sid Sensei where watching from outside the doorway.

She raised a hand to each of them and they touched their foreheads to her open palms before pulling back and glowing a faint light. They shot forward and she felt them wrap around her hands and feet.

They were warm and she could feel a hum of contentness from them. With a snap of light the glow dispersed and on her hands where two leather gloves with steel claws.

She could feel the metal from the steel wrapped around each of her fingers like a cloth. The inside of the claws was hollow making a space for her fingers but once the claw reached the tip of her fingers it became solid again and enlonged only a couple inches away from the tip of her fingers.

On her feet where a different kind of boots. They reached right below her knee. Instead of it being flat or having a heal a rod came from her lower calf connected to the place where the muscle right below her toes would be. They resembled the back legs of a cheetah and at the toe of her boots was three claws protruding from the junction that connects her foot to her leg, extending past her toes just a couple of inches.

Both on the gloves and boots was the pattern of the cheetah, a testament to what they where.

She straightened and a smile spilt her face. They accepted her. She had done it.

She turned to her teachers and smiled.

Sid Sensei was gaping while Lord Death looked happy. He spoke in a serious tone without a hint of teasing.

"Well done. Tsunahime."

She broke in a bigger smile.

"Hai!!"

-End Flashback-

She had gone back to her friends and cousin after the two cheetahs who she named Dash and Flash turned back into their animal forms.

Once they did she had learned they could change their age as well. From full grown cheetah to a small kitten Flash jumped into her arms while Dash walked beside her. Flash had climbed onto her shoulder and curled around her neck while she watched him.

They where both amazing and she loved them. They where her partners now. She couldn't have asked for better.

She figured Dash was older than Flash because where as Flash acted like an excited kitten even in adult form. Dash was more calm and watched everything.

Lord Death had given her two colors that would expand or shrink depending upon what size they where and she had slipped them over their heads.

When she had returned. She was met with a gaping Black Star. A staring Tsubakï. A cooing, of how adorable Flash was as a kitten, Maka. And a gaping white haired, red eyed boy who was her and Maka's age.

She soon met him as Soul. Maka's weapon partner. She introduced Flash and Dash and showed them off a little in their weapons form before she got them to turn back to cheetahs.

This time Dash was the kitten and he stood protectively on her shoulder watching and surveying her group of friends.

They all hit it off and became friends. Black Star had proclaimed himself as her Aniki and she found herself not minding that. Soul she was glad to say was her friends as was Tsubakï. Maka was just as happy as she was. It was their first day and already they had a group of friends.

Maka and Soul had moved into one of the dorms that also could be called an apartment and Tsuna had moved in with her Papa a day before. She liked impressing her Papa with her new partners but she wasnt doing it because she was gloating she was showing them to him because she was proud of Dash and Flash.

She had laid on her bed with a smile on her face that night and her partner's with her. Flash was a kitten and curned beside her head while Dash was a teen cheetah laying on top of her feet. She had stared at the stitched ceiling with a smile on her face.

And not for the first time she found herself thinking that the decision to come here was the best decision she had ever made in her life.


	5. 4) Love In A Reaper

4.) Love In A Reaper

5

The students in the DWMA couldn't go out on assignments or for extra credit till their second year.

In their first year they learned what kishin souls where, or Evil human souls. English. How to fight with your partner and another class of how to fight without your partner. History. Science. And Geography.

Once the students learned how to fight the first year would be over. During the summer break they are told to continue training and when they return for their second year they would go on their first mission.

Tsuna had been a prodigy her first year and had asked her Papa train her. Which he did all through her first year and summer break. She picked up how he fought pretty quickly and had learned his abilities as he taught they to her. Tsuna was someone who had a large Soul wave length and Stein had taught her how to put it to use.

When she fought she relies on her speed, reflexes, and flexibility. Her speed was accelled by her Dash even if she had trained herself to be fast in the first place.

She used logic and her intellect to find the easiest and fastest way to take out the enemy. She also used the wind in its natural course to her advantage in her speed.

It had taken almost half a year for her to learn that both Flash and Dash had an ability to control the wind, and in turn she had the ability when they where in weapon form.

On her summer break she had packed up and boarded a plan to Namimori. To get on the plan Dash and Flash had turned into kittens and she was able to get off with saying they where domestic cats.

Once in Namimori her Mom had officially met Dash and Flash. They talked for hours on end of Tsuna's new life.

Nana was happy that she had taken to Stein as her father, even if she knew Iemitsu loved her and that Tsuna loved Iemitsu.

She was happy for her daughter, she had known Tsuna would be happy at the DWMA.

Tsuna's personality had changed as well, not in a bad way but in a way. She had taken after Stein. A calmness and a sadistic nature to her enemies. She gained a cruel sense of humor (think of Karma's from Assassination Classroom) to strangers and people she doesn't trust or respect. Often times people she is enemies with say she is very intimidating. But on the different side she is kind, nice, and compassionate to her family and friends.

Tsuna had left in high spirits and a promise to her mother to write her and come back every vacation time.

She had stuck to the promise too.

She was 13 when she met Death the Kid. Lord Death's son.

It was funny in a weird kinda way though.

-Flashback-

She was on an assignment that was way to easy in her opinion. But it was given to her by Lord Death and she had followed it.

The assignment: kill 8 kishin souls and then locate his son. She killed the souls and was in the process on locating Death the Kid. She knew she was in the fight place because she could feel his soul but she couldn't see him yet.

In the years that passed she had grown in looks and mind, equally. Her chest had filled out to a c-cup, much to Maka's pouting, and had lost her petite size of height and weight. Her hair had grown out and reached her lower back.

She wore her hair in a high ponytail with her front bangs pulled out of her face and pinned onto of her head with two clips with a skull on them. Two longer bangs fell by the sides of her face framing it. Her hair had lost its spiky wildness it had when she was younger and she was happy about that.

Her outfit that she wore was the same one she wore when she went on assignments or extra credit missions.

Black jeans shorts with leggings with the cheetah pattern under them where on her legs. She had on a orange tube top with a black vest over it. Her favorite color was orange. Her sneakers where black and orange, and she had a orange visor over her eyes (think of Renji Abarai's visor shape from Bleach. Except it's see through where u can see her eyes and it's orange) and a African beaded choker around her kneck.

In the choker was a silver cheetah paw print and beside it on either side was a cheetah tooth that both Dash and Flash had lost.

Both Dash and Flash where in their weapon form and she was using the air to propel herself over the city. She couldn't fly but she could control the air currents around her to hold her up and glide over the city as she was doing now.

She was expecting someone that looked like Lord Death except younger but when she landed in front of the guy she wasn't expecting that.

He was hot.

In her opinion.

From his hair to his shoes she thought he was handsome.

Kid was having close to the same thoughts. He immediately noticed that she was symmetrical but then he took in her beauty as well.

She was a beautiful girl from head to toe and he found himself slightly blushing as he looked at her.

When his father told him that he wanted to test a students tracking abilities and use him as the fox so to speak as she was the bloodhound.

She blinked twice before shaking her head slightly and speaking. "U-uh are you Death the Kid?"

He nodded. He didn't really trust his voice at the moment. She nodded back and went to a nearby window in the ally. She fogged up the glass and wrote the number to call his father.

Her symmetry clouded his mind and he found himself launching forward and latching onto her as his father came in on the mirror.

Once Kid latched onto the she blushed and started pushing on his head in a vain attempt to push him off.

He was muttering things about symmetry and how she was perfect and that just made her blush roar on her face in full force.

A chuckle from Lord Death caught her attention and she blushed harder at the position they were in and at the person who she saw as a grandfather seeing it.

"Looks like you two are getting along!" Came his chipper voice.

She couldn't look at his form in the mirror. "Y-y-yes s-sir. The assignment is finished, I killed the eight kishin," at this the guy latched onto her started freaking out more about symmetry. "U-um and then I f-found Death the Kid, here."

"Good! Good! Well done! Tsunahime! You passed the assignment! Thank you so much!" Well that was a little too easy.

Tsunahime was still a bit embarrassed still from the position her and Death the Kid where in so she carefully looked up at him. He had that expression that showed he was up to something and she instantly felt suspicious.

What is he planning? Was the thought that ran through her mind as he said farewell, and make it back safely before disappearing. The mirror returning to normal.

She looked back down to the guy latched onto her and cleared her throat.

"U-um Death The Kid?" At that he seemed to realize what he was doing and he stood up strait as if she had burned him.

She sighed little, unnoticeably, and looked him in the eye.

A small quirk of her lip at the corner of her mouth reassure him it was fine before she stuck her hand out.

"We didn't get to properly meet each other. I'm Tsunahime Sawada, and my weapons," she jestered to her gloves and boots. The claws retracted back fully and just looked like small pieces of metal on each knuckle. "Are Dash and Flash. It's nice to meet you. Death The Kid."

Kid was in a relaxed position and he took her hand and shook it as he spoke as well. "Nice to meet you. Tsunahime."

Their hands stayed connected a bit longer than needed, but neither where complaining. They both dropped their hands and Kid cleared his throat once before he spoke. "I guess we should head back."

"Yea." With that Kid summoned Beezalbub, his flying skateboard and Tsuna used the air currents around her to float waiting for him to rise as well. Once he did they both shot off through the air towards Death City.

On their way back Kid couldn't help himself from glancing over to her. He admired how beautiful she was and how symmetrical.

He was surprised when he found himself asking her to hang out sometime. And surprisingly, she nodded.

-Flashback End-

They had started dating not long after that. They were both attached and attracted to each other and many people noticed that their personalities complemented or toned one another down.

Kid developed a habit of latching onto her when he was upset about something, more often than not it was because something was asymmetrical, but she didn't really mind. It was when he grabbed her chest that he would get a kick to the head called a Tsuna-kick. She had picked it up from Maka accept made it a kick instead of a book to the head.

Everyone who was hit by it said it hurt a lot worse that a Maka-Chop.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubakï haven't met either Stein or Kid yet. Kid refused to meet anyone till he started at the DWMA and her Papa stayed in his lab for the most part.

She enjoyed her life so far.

Only she didn't know that one of the biggest challenges she has ever had faced was in the near future.


	6. 5) A New Year At DWMA

5.) A New Year At DWMA

I was watching from the window of my room at the fight between Papa and my friends. It's impressive that Maka and Soul can stand up to Papa like that though.

"In that case..I'll give you a pass point." They where stupefied at hearing him say that.

"Huh!?" I burst out laughing at Soul's response.

By the time I calmed down enough Papa had asked them if they wanted to stay the night.

I jumped out of my window and landed on the roof that was closest to them. I looked at them with a smile and giggled. Their heads snapped to me.

"Oh come on. Why not stay? I promise I'll keep Papa from messing with ya."

"You where in on this too!?!?" Soul and Maka yelled.

I giggled. "Nope! I was told not to interfere by Lord Death, but," I looked to Papa. "I thought you said you'd go kinda easy on them, Papa."

He brung another cigarette to his mouth as he looked at me with a lazy expression. He hummed before he answered, an echoing from Soul, Maka, Tsubakï, and Black Star yelling a chorused "PAPA!!?!!?!?!?!?!", "My mistake."

"Mistake my a-" Tsubakï hit Black Star on the head before he could finish.

I chucked again at Black Star before jumping down and helping Maka stand seeing as how she was the only one still on the ground. Tsubakï was supporting Black Star and Soul was standing unsteadily.

"Well since you don't want to stay here I'll help you guys home." I then whistled and Dash and Flash came bursting out of my bedroom window and landed next to us. Flash basically made Soul ride him and Dash was content in just walking.

"I'll be back later Papa." I yelled behind me as we started to leave.

"Is he really your dad?" Soul asked as he leaned on Flash's head and neck.

Maka tensed a bit but I ignored her. "No he isn't but he's my godfather and I have been calling him Papa since I first came here and he's more of a dad to me that my own. So why the hell can't I call him that." He nodded in understanding.

"He really doesn't go easy on people that's for sure. Is he really that sadistic!?" Tsubakï spoke.

"No he doesn't go easy on people not even me and...yes. He. Is. That. Sadistic."

"So that's where you got it from." Black Star weakly said.

I grew at tick mark and smiled a sickly sweet smile that held danger behind it. "Wanna repeat that."

"Nonononononononono. No." Black Star paled and shook his head vigorously.

"That's what I thought." I replied totally serious before bursting out laughing with the rest of them.

"He is totally right though." Maka forced between laughs and I nodded.

I don't know what I would do without these guys.

XXX

It was a week later that people started complaining in class about always having a dissection lesson. Since Papa had taken over as the teacher that all he has done. I don't mind much but I know the others kinda do.

I was sitting with the other two girls of our group when I noticed that Black Star and Soul weren't with us.

"Hey Maka, Tsubakï where's Soul and Black Star?"

"There slacking off! They minds well become a team if they start to always do this." Maka said as a tick mark appeared on her head. Tsubakï was silent and froze for a second before shooting forward and shaking Maka.

"Maka! This is bad!!"

"Eh? What's the matter Tsubakï?" Make was surprised and confused. I'm not suprised really. I would be too if someone started doing that to me for no apparent reason.

"Tsubakï, Maka please quiet down." Came a small scolding from Papa. Tsubakï turned her head to him before releasing Maka.

"Eh. Sorry Sensei."

Papa nodded before speaking again. "Most people already know but there is a new student coming to class today." I smirked.

Yea Kid already told me. So he's finnaly gonna start with us. Awesome.

I could feel his soul outside the school along with Black Stars and Souls. What are they doing?

Suddenly we all heard a loud bang and another classmate shot up to look out the window. "Eh? What was that?" Maka asked.

Suddenly the classmate that went to the window turned back around and yelled to Papa. "Sensei! Soul and Black Star are outside fighting some guy." My head slammed onto the table.

Really? They had to go and challenge a Shinigami on the first day he is here, and Kid no less.

"Ah. Soul and Black Star's partners please come with me. You too Tsuna. The rest of you study by yourselves." Papa said and turned around expecting us to follow.

Tsubakï was apologizing profusely and Maka nodded. I just sighed. I know why Papa told me to come. I really hate him sometimes.

When we got there Maka was the first to speak. "Sensei is the boy the one every ones been talking about?"

"Yes that is Lord Death's son, Death the Kid."

I spoke up after him. "He wanted to come to DWMA so he was put in our class, but he's kinda different."

Both the girls looked at me. "How do you know that?" Tsubakï spoke.

"Let's just say I'm...acquainted with him all ready." Papa smirked and the girls looked at each other before shrugging and looking back to the fight.

"Maka, yesterday you where able to gain the ability to see souls. Want to take on an extra credit assignment?" I knew what he was doing, because he had done the same to me, so I tuned them out but decided to watch their souls anyways.

I still think it is amazing how Kid is able to resonate with two partners as well. I have two partners but both chose me as I chose them. Liz and Patty are both human and Kid is a Shinigami it's most likely a bit harder for someone to resonate with two people that one.

Maka speaking in a cheerful manner brung my attention back to her. "They really are a good team!"

"I know." Papa replied.

I smiled a bit and looked back to the fight. "Your right about that Maka." I muttered.

I found it amusing watching Black Star try to weild Soul in weapon form and I nearly fell over when Soul said it wouldn't work out. Oh my gosh are they really not thinking about how they sound right now.

Evedently Kid thought the same thing and decided to get them to stop because in the next second both of their heads where encased in Liz and Patty's special bullets.

"Errmm Sorry my hand slipped." Was Kid's answer to that. Yea your hand definitely didn't slip.

"But it's a fight we accepted! Let's go Black Star!" Soul yelled. There still going through with this?!

"Yea! We can't stop till we've won!" Black Star agreed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed.

"I can't believe I forgot how unbelievingly stupid both of them can be." I said as I looked over to the girls.

They hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll end it for you with the next attack." Came Kids voice. I opened my eyes and blinked before snapping my head to the fight.

He can't mean that can he? That attack would be too powerful for the boys.

Black Star wrapped his rope like strap around Kids leg and was able to pull him out of his standing position. "The kick was a feint!" Black Star yelled.

I heard Kid mutter a curse and Maka smiled. "He's down! Soul it's your chance!" I narrowed my eyes at her for a second before turning my head quickly back to the fight.

Soul jumped and turned into his sythe form in mid air. He was hurling towards Kid and my eyes widened. ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL HIM.

I was tense and was ready to jump in if any of them needed help. I knew Kid could avoid it but it still didn't help seeing a deadly weapon hurling towards Kid with the weapon having no control where it lands.

Luckily Kid pushed himself out of the way as soon as he saw the Sythe and he ended up at least a foot out of the way. Kid kicked the foot that was wrapped in Black Star's rope and Black Star went barreling forward and slammed into Soul still as a Sythe he slides down it a streak of blood marking it.

I sighed and face palmed.

I looks back and I heard Black Star mutter, "That Brat I really want to kill him." I almost scoffed. Your gonna have to try harder Black Star.

"What are they doing that's pathetic." Maka said and I couldn't help but agreed with her.

"I'll show you the power of a Shinigami." Again Kid's voice spoke and my eyes widened. I went to dart out there to stop him but Papa was faster.

He lashed out and grabbed my arm, holding me back.

I looked back at him, my eyes where wide. "Don't. He won't hurt them. Too badly. If you do then this fight may never end with how Black Star is."

I knew he was right but I still wanted to stop Kid. I huffed and nodded he let me go and I stood tensely at Papa's side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maka and Tsubakï watching us with confusion and suprise before turning back to the fight.

I heard Kid, Liz, and Patty speak at once. "Soul Resonance."

Kid floated off the ground a couple of inches and I watched his soul expand and the black skulls circle his soul. The six spikes started to form on his arms and Liz and Patty started to change form for the resonance.

"His Soul just expanded!" Maka was surprised. I clenched my teeth and Papa replied to her.

"He's resonating with his weapon partners. Alot like you did before with Soul for Witch Hunter."

Her eyes widened and she stared.

Soul and Black Star where idiots as usual. "Oh yea! Come on! We can take anything!!" Soul shouted and of course Black Star followed up with his "I'm god!" Shout.

Liz and Patty fully transformed from guns to cannons. Three spikes coming from each of them on both sides. It looked amazing and deadly. It showed just how much of a danger Kid was.

Soul kinda started to feel how bad that might be for them. "Hey uh do you think this is a good idea?"

Black star of course ignored him. "Hey you!! It's like 'Tye-died shower time tower whip attack!'" What in the hell is he talking about?

"Death Penalty, Execution Mode Acquired." Kid stared Liz and Patty followed up. "Sympathy rate stable, Noise 0.3 percent."

"Black Needle 'Soul Wavelength' Charge Complete."

Both Liz and Patty counted down.

"Feedback in 5

4

3

2

1 FIRE!"

Kid raised the cannons pointing them to Soul and Black Star and fired. "Death Cannon."

Soul tried again to get Black Star away."Hey this is real bad!"

"Hah! You moron! Something like that will never work on me." He has too much of a big head. I clenched my teeth stopping myself from jumping in.

But Papa was right. Kid aimed for the ground at their feet and when it hit its target both Soul and Black Star went flying.

Maka winced and cringed while Tsubakï looked worried. "Black Star." Her tone was worried but a tad scolding as well.

"Ahh what are they doing." Maka cringed.

Kid hmphed before letting Liz and Patty fall out of their cannon form. I could tell by the look in Papa's eyes that once again he was thinking that he wanted to dissect my boyfriend.

"Lord Death's son. I want to study him. Hehehe." I heard him mutter. I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Your not studying my boyfriend." I don't think Maka or Tsubakï heard me say that.

"Your Boyfriend!!" They both yelled at the same time. Maybe I spoke too soon.

I blushed and looked away from them. "H-hai." The gaped before they both said in unison.

"We're all talking about this later."

I heard a thud and we looked over. Kid had passed out.

"Ah not good!" Liz said as they turned onto human form. I sighed.

"Ah what happened!?" Tsubakï asked.

"He has a big think for symmetry." Was my answer as I sighed and walked out from our little spot.

"Oh! The last attack Soul did...it cut some of his hair off on one side."

I nodded at Maka's deduction and she and Tsubakï split off from me to got to their partners as I went to Kid.

"Liz. Patty." They looked up and smiled.

"Ah. Tsuna! It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you two too."

I looked down at Kid and sighed. "And he as doing so good too." Liz and Patty laughed because they knew I wasn't talking about the battle.

We sat down around him as we listened to Soul, Maka, Tsubakï, and Black Star converse and make up.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"I don't know-"

"Oh! Well done!" Came a voice behind us and I looked to see Lord Death standing there.

"Lord Death! Good Afternoon!" Maka yelled.

"I'm here because it's Kid's first day!"

"Hey Lord Death." I nodded and he looked over at us and spotted Kid.

He sweatdropped, "Unbelievable...Kid your a handful."

"Well then I guess we'll take Kid home for today!" He said in a cheerful voice as he effortlessly lifted Kid up. I stood and watched them. "Tsunahime why don't you come too."

"Okay."

"Okay then see you later!" Black Star waved to us as we walked away.

As we walked I ran my fingers through Kids hair, as Lord Death carried him, to gather up the pieces the was left from the cut Soul made. Liz and Patty bad decided to ride on Flash and Dash and the two overgrown cats didn't seem to mind.

I looked at the unevenness of Kids hair and cringed at the thought of Kid seeing that in a mirror. "What are we going to do about that. Kids not going to want to do anything with it like that."

Lord Death hummed cheerfully and gave me an almsot creepy smile. "We, or more you, will figure something out!~" I sweatdropped.

Crap.


	7. 6) Demon Sword Ragnerok

6.) Demon Sword Ragnerok

7

In a small church in the dead of night a single pink haired teen stood with a sword in one hand and holding his arm shyly with the other.

A gang of thugs stood around the teen but was unfazed.

The bells in the tower rang through the silence of the night. "What're you doing here? This is our building!" The leader of the gang sneered to the teen.

The teen didn't seem to listen and ignored him, but he spoke as he heard whispers coming from a female somewhere else.

'Please eat alot of souls for me.' The voice whispered.

The teen answered shyly and small. "That's not...I'm...not good enough."

His eyes shifted to look left. "But a kishin is not like this..."

"Who the hell are you talking too!!?" The gang leader yelled to him.

Again the teen ignored him.

'It's okay be confident.' A black snake like string of energy shot forward towards the pink haired teen and the female voice spoke one sentence before it plunged into the teen's forhead. 'Chrona can become a demon god.'

Something in the teen seemed to snap and manic laughter came from the pinkette. "Ahahahahahaha I'm a demon god!"

The gang leader didn't buy it. "Hah! Don't think you can just come into our headquarters and think you can go home freely brat!"

The teen spoke, the pinkette's voice rang through the hall not having even a hint of the nervous tone it had earlier "The church of Saint Mario Novella is a public place...even if there is no place for you people anywhere."

The teen straightened up and held the sword horizontally. "Which is why Ragnarok will eat for me. Right? Ragnarok."

Grumbling and slurping came from the sword as a mouth apeared and smirked before screeching a head splitting screech.

The gang members started screaming in pain holding their hands over their ears. "What's with that sword?! It's too loud!!" One of them yelled over the screech.

The teens eyes started shifting this way and that. Overall the teen looked insane. "Hey everybody? Did you have fun? The doors in this church open inward don't they? Ahaha yesterday was fun...what was it that happened?...And...my blood is black."

A scream ripped through the air masked by the ringing of the church bells. In the sky the moon but down harder on its teeth making more blood come from its mouth. A shadow on a floating broom smirked at the sound of the scream.

XXX

"Crap. A Meister huh?" A bulging fat man with a knife and a bag over his head spoke as he watched Maka with a weapon formed Soul in her hands approach.

Behind her Tsuna was standing with Dash and Flash in weapon form on her hands and feet.

"Cut-throat from Emerald Lake, Sonson J. I will take your soul." Maka said as she lept at him.

"That's not fair! How come only you Meisters get to take as many souls as you want?!" Maka cut clean through him and his body dissapeared leaving a small glowing orb.

"It's not like we're doing whatever we want." Tsuna spoke as she walked forward to stand next to Maka.

Maka looked to Tsuna. "With this me and Soul are done with or Extra-assignment. What about you?"

"Finished. How many souls you got?"

"3. You?" She asked as Soul swallowed the Soul they had just slain.

"6. Both Flash and Dash got to eat the same amount tonight." Tsuna smirked as Flash purred and Dash snorted.

Soul looked at her after be licked his lips. "No fair how come you always get more?"

"I don't know." Tsuna shrugged. Maka giggled.

"Anyways let's go home. You flying?" Soul asked Tsuna. She nodded. "Okay. Wait at the front Maka I'll go get the bike."

Suddenly both Tsuna and Maka froze. Soul took notice. "What's up?"

"There's a bunch of human souls surrounding a Meister and a weapon in that church." Tsuna replied as she pointed to a church with the bells ringing in the church tower.

"Whoa you guys can even tell that?" Tsuna shrugged and Maka closed her eyes to concentrate before opening them and looking to Soul and Tsuna.

"Those souls, including the Meister and Weapon, give me a bad feeling." Tsuna nodded.

"Yea me too. We should check it out."

"What but it probably nothing!" Soul protested.

"We have to. If something happens it'd be to late." Maka argued Tsuna looked back to the church and furrowed her brow. Something was telling her that that place was dangerous and that they shouldn't go but something else was telling her that someone their needed help.

"Fine! But if it's just Black Star gathering people again to show off its on you!" Soul finalized as they started to head towards the church on his motorcycle.

Pulling up Soul and Maka got off the bike while Tsuna narrowed her eyes. Suddenly Maka shot foward and Tsuna's eyes widened. Just as the bells stopped.

"W-what I don't understand!" Came Maka's voice.

"What? I don't follow ya?" Soul asked.

"All the souls...they just vanished." As soon as the words left Maka's lips Tsuna shot forward and pushed the doors open with all her might.

She froze. It was only a single teen standing in the middle of the peaceful church. The teen was wearing a long black cloak and had short messily cropped pink hair.

The teen was holding his arm with his other hand and looking down.

Suddenly the teen looked behind him and both Soul and Maka went into the church after Tsuna. The teen started talking but didn't make much since.

"Right!? Those doors open inward..."

Soul noticed something, "That chick theirs only one. Where's her partner?"

Tsuna's apprehension grew and her hands clenched. The claws on her gloves extended fully because of Flash responding to her emotions.

"Thats true but...there are defiantly two souls." Maka stated.

"But not that we can see. Which means that the weapon is inside her body." Tsuna said as her hands clenched harder.

"What!?" Soul was frightened by that statement to say the least.

Sudden the teen spoke again, as she was still looking behind her, "Medusa-sama... three people are kinda here but...Shut up!! Be quiet, Ragnarok."

Maka held out her hand and Soul turned into weapon form for her and Tsuna tensed.

"What's going on Maka, Tsuna? DO you really think that there is a weapon inside that girl?" Soul asked.

But before Maka answered I tensed and cut her off. The teen started holding his head. "Be alert. It's coming out."

The girl screamed and suddenly a shadow of what looked like a man shot out of her back and bent over her head. It was burly and big. Its skin was black and a white X was across its face.

The girl suddenly yelped as the creature hit her across the head and she spoke.

"Hey! Ow that hurts! That hurts! Stop it! Ow stop giving me a noggie! Ow don't poke stop pinching my nose!" She suddenly yelled. She must have had enough. "I said stop it!!"

The thing suddenly straighted up and waved it's hands on the air. "Ooohhh Chrona's scary when she's high!!"

Maka sweat dropped and Tsuna stared. "It can talk?" Maka muttered before straightening up and speaking with confidence. "Taking souls not on Lord Death's list and hunting souls is forbidden are you one of the DWMA's students?"

"'DWMA' what's that? Medusa-sama says it's okay to eat them. So what's the problem?" The girl spoke before the creature on her back spoke up.

"More importantly the girls souls looks delicious! Come on Chrona!"

The girl, Chrona nodded and the creature turned into a sword. Maka's and Tsuna's eyes widened before the teen shot forward. Soul yelled out a warning. "She's coming from below Maka!"

Maka blocked the Strike with Soul in weapon form. Tsuna took action and shot towards her with her claws open and perched to attack.

She jumped away after forcing the sword out from under the Sythe and Tsuna followed her. Tsuna punched Crona dazing her for a second. While the pinkette stumbled Tsuna balanced on one leg and spun on it bringing the other leg up and roundhouse kicking her in the head. Sending her to the ground.

Maka came up behind as Crona stood and raised Soul for an slash.

But as the Sythe made contact with Chrona's kneck in a way that would lop her head off the Sythe suddenly stopped moving.

No it was forced to stop.

"Wha!?"


	8. 7) Black Blood

7.) Black Blood

7

It was still and quiet in the church room the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of blood hitting the floor below.

A pink haired teen girl, with a crazed look in her eyes, didn't so much as flinch as a scythe was pressed to her kneck and held there.

The blonde scythe wielder, eyes wide, stared at where her weapon partner's blade met the girls kneck. She didn't understand. It was a killing shot. The demon sword wielder should be dead. But she wasn't. The blade was stopped.

Across from them a brunette stood eyes wide, equally amazed and perplexed, staring at the duo. Her weapon claws extended and ready to attack.

"You can't decapitate me..." The pinkette, Chrona, spoke monotonously.

Two single drops of blood fell from her kneck and landed on the floor below, the resulting sound making a plop resonated through the church as if it was magnified.

The brunette, Tsuna, glanced at the blood and her eyes widened a fraction. She muttered "Black Blood?" Before her head snapped upwards to the interlocked pair.

Chrona looked left, the opposite of where Tsuna was standing, and muttered in response, "That's right my blood is black."

In an instant the girl had raised her demon sword up and attacked Maka, who reacted before she could be hit and lept backwards several steps.

"Her body?! What the hell happened!?" Soul's voice resonated from the scythe blade.

"I'm not sure but I think it's the weapon." Maka replied as she kept her eyes on her enemy.

"What!?"

"The weapon is in her body and her blood. We cut her but her blood solidified and stopped the blade." Maka supplied.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes as she watched the pink haired female. She listened to Maka and Soul converse as she watched Chrona's every move.

She watched as Chrona talked to someone that wasn't there before the pink haired teen raised her sword in front of her face still holding one of her arms with her hand.

"Soul, Maka." She called to get there attention. They both tensed at Tsuna's warning and turned to watch Chrona.

"Ragnarok. Scream." Lips formed on the sword and not even a second later an ear piercing shreek rang through the church.

"Ugh." Both girls grunted at the sudden loudness before leaping out of the way as Chrona dragged the sword through the ground the towards them. Sending an attack-like-wall made out of the black blood.

Chrona lept over the attack as the two meisters steadied themselves, attempting to attack them once again. Tsuna recovered a split second before Maka and acted.

She lept in the path Chrona was taking towards Maka and soul and stopped the demon blade with both of her open palms. One below the other, holding the blade in place.

Chrona blinked. The claws on Tsuna's gloves extended from their possision and shot towards her opponent embedding themselves in the girls shoulder only by sheer luck.

Chrona would have had the claws through her chest if she hadn't moved an inch out of instinct.

But again the black blood solidified and blocked the claws from going deep.

Ragnarok unleashed another shriek and with it the blade vibrated. Tsuna yelped in suprise and pain as the blade cut through her gloves and sliced her palms open.

Flash roared in pain as she grit her teeth and released the blade, jumping back and away from the demon sword wielder. Maka took her place and started to attack the female.

Chrona slashed down, leaving a trail of black blood follow the slash, as Maka jumped out of the way of the blade's attack.

Chrona likewise kept on her tail and raised the sword level with her eyes intending to lunge at Maka.

Tsuna watched as she regained her bearings before trying to attack again. She could hear Flash whimpering in pain every once and a while and she grit her teeth at the fact her partner was hurt and she couldn't help him in the middle of a battle.

Soul yelled to Maka to guard herself at the oncoming lunge, which she likewise did. But when the demon sword, still screeching, landed the hit on the scythe it cut the blade handle releasing blood from the wound.

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she kicked off Chrona to drag herself away from the demon sword wielder. "You ok Soul?!"

"Don't be worrying about me! I'm prepared to die for my tech so focus on the fight! And watch out for that blade! All the screaming it's doing is making the blade vibrate! It's like an electric saw!" Soul snapped back to his Meister.

At that Maka hesitated. Chrona ran to attack again and Maka noticed there was a door behind her. She started to try and push it open and when that didn't work she used her whole body to slam into it. But it wouldn't budge.

"That's silly you have to pay attention to your surroundings." Chrona's voice seemed to vibrate through the room. Chrona cursed as she remembered the insane ramblings Chrona spoke before they had even began to fight. "Those doors open inward!"

Tsuna started to rush foward to stop the next events, she could see the hesitation in her cousin's eyes and she knew that Maka wasn't going to put Soul in harm's way.

"Maka! Guard yourself!!" Both Tsuna and Soul practically screamed to her.

"I-I can't if I do that you'll-"

It happened in an instant.

Chrona slashed at Maka intending to slice her in half but Soul materialized in front of her protecting the slash but instead getting cut open himself.

Time seemed to slow as Soul fell, and it flashed through Tsuna's mind if what happened to him would happen to both herself and Maka till the demon sword wielder had killed them all.

She wouldn't let that happen.

She heard Maka scream Soul's name before she blocked out all sound to instead focus on the enemy in front of her.

Until this point she had felt like Chrona was someone the was being forced and didn't know any better at doing these actions. But seeing Soul go down and Maka bend over to protect her weapon partner erased that feeling. She snapped.

No one was allowed to hurt her family.


	9. 8) Flames Unlocked

8.) Flames Unlocked

9

Chrona went in for another strike that would kill Maka and very possibly Soul, when Tsuna acted.

She was focusing on the fight. The noise. The cries behind her. Was blocked out. The only sound she heard was the clang Chrona's sword made as her claws connected with them. She managed to force Chrona back and towards the center of the church. Away from Maka and the wounded Soul.

Maka was watching with amazement, at Tsuna's strength to fight, and wide eyes at the blows exchanged between them. She had seen Tsuna fight before but never had she seen Tsuna go all out. And she could tell.

Tsuna was angry.

She wasn't letting up either. She wouldn't give Chrona the chance to attack.

Tsuna vaulted over a swing at her feet and activated Dash's wind hover to hold her in place as she roundhouse kicked Chrona sending the female across the aisle. Tsuna flew down to Chrona and stratled her. She connected the heels of her palms together and latched them to Chrona's chest. The claws embedding themselves inside the females body.

"Two Palm Soul Menace." Chrona convulsed and screamed as Tsuna's Soul wavelength electrified her. She coughed up blood.

Ragnarok let loose another shriek and moved on his own aiming for Tsuna's head. Tsuna saw it out of the corner of her eye and back flipped to avoid it. But in turn also releasing Chrona from Flash's claws and no longer stratling the pinkette.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona yelled for no reason before standing and stumbling for a moment before straightening up and leveling Tsuna with a blank slightly wide eyed stare.

"Hurry up Chrona and kill her!!" The head of the demon sword suddenly came out of the sword and whacked Chrona on the head.

"Alright, alright." Muttered Chrona to the creature before it melted back into the sword.

"BLOODY NEEDLE! "Thousands of more squeaky voices that matched the demon sword's sounded behind her and she reacted bug she didn't react fast enough.

She weaved through and around the sudden black spears but she didn't avoid all of them. One pierced through both of her shoulders and her left side. She gasped as the one in her side punctured all the way through.

She felt a crack when it did and she knew at least one rib was broken, and it suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe at all.

She jumped away from the needles and pressed a hand to her side. Chrona wasted no time. She lept foward and went to attack but she found herself suddenly unable to move.

"S-soul Sutures." Tsuna forced out to activate them, affectively holding Chrona in her place.

She couldn't take in a breath. It hurt to. She knew that if her lung was punctured, which it felt as if it was, that she wouldn't last long. And she also knew that Soul would very possibly die as well.

One thing was like a blaring horn in her mind. She may be able to do Soul Sutures, and Chrona may be screaming words of how she didn't know how to deal with being tied down or how to get rid of them, she knew that if Ragnarok released another shriek that, because she was in a weakened state when she activated them, the Sutures would shatter.

And that's exactly what the demon sword did.

The Sutures shattered and Chrona stood still for a millisecond before shooting foward. Tsuna couldn't move she wanted to but she couldn't.

Flash and Dash roared to try and possibly scare the enemy off, but it didn't work. Chrona stepped foward and aimed to cut Tsuna's head in half. Tsuna reacted and pulled back, instead of her head being cut in half the sword slashed across her eyes. Blinding her.

She screamed from the pain. Chrona acted again and slashed upwards from the ground up her chest.

Tsuna felt the pain as the sword cut her chest open. She could also feel it getting closer to her head and she did the only thing she could.

Dash's wind control to hold and her body shot up words. She heard Chrona scream and Maka yelling her name.

She crashed into the ground, not having enough strength to hold herself up, and laid on the ground, blind, and unable to move, from pain and blood loss. Her body was numb and she could barely move her arms from the wounds in her shoulders.

She heard a clang and strained her ears to hear the voices around her. "That ones practically dead now! Kill the other!!"

That was the demon sword. She heard something that sounded like Chrona agreeing and then it all faded.

She was surrounded by black nothingness.

She was floating lost and she could feel something moving through her vains like fire. She couldn't feel the wounds from the battle but where the black needle punctured her the feeling of fire was felt.

Suddenly a bright orange flame apeared in front of her. If made her feel calm, safe, and warm. It came closer to her and the fire in her vains dimmed. She reached out for it and as soon as her hand touched it the pain was gone.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, able to see again, but they where different. Her eyes where glowing a bright orange.

She was back in the church.

She saulted to her feet and leveled Chrona, who was staring at her with wide eyes, along with a crying Maka and wounded Soul, with a blank stare.

A bright brilliant orange flame burned on her forehead and her hands covering her cloves fully. But it didn't burn them or her.

She shot forward and Chrona did the first thing that came to mind. "Bloody Needle!" Tiny voices yelled and launched towards Tsuna. But as they got within a meter of her the needles melted and fell to the ground like normal blood would have.

The blood on the floor turned from an inky black to a bright crimson.

"Wha!?" Questioned Chrona.

Tsuna shot forward and nailed Chrona in the face sending the pink haired female flying back.


	10. 9) The Caravan Arrives

9.) The Caravan Arrives

10

Sorry for taking so long.

Tsuna panted heavily as she stood in the middle of the aisle after sending Crona flying.

This new rush of power filled her with exhilaration and adrenaline, but it did nothing for her wounds. Blood poured from the gash on her face covering the skin under it and making it look like her face was nothing but red. Her blood was in her eyes, and between that and the pain surrounding them she was virtually blind. She could taste copper in her mouth and the fact that she didn't know which of the wounds it was from did nothing to assure her.

The only reason she could tell where her opponent was in the church was because she was relying on the instincts of a cheetah. The ones given to her by her partners. She could smell her. A weird smell.

Her face ached. Her torso was cut down the middle by a gaping gash that did nothing but pour more blood. Her side ached from where the bloody needle had pierced her and her shoulder muscles had tensed themselves to try and accommodate the pain in them from the other bloody needles.

The flames. She didn't know what they were or where they came from. They didn't burn her but she could feel heat from them. She felt the heat on her hands and forehead. And along her side circling the puncture wound. Somehow she could feel it on her lung as well, but it didn't hurt.

She felt the heat raging through her veins just beneath the skin flowing with her blood. They were comforting instead of burning.

She could hear Maka gasp behind her and Tsuna could smell her cousin's tears. She heard Soul's ragged, uneven, pain-filled breathing along side Maka.

Tsuna swallowed as she heard more than saw Crona pick herself up and debris or a pew fall to the floor.

She coughed out. "W-What's the matter Crona? You've gone really quiet." The teen had stoped her insane ramblings when Tsuna had acted against her.

"I don't know how to deal with this!!" Crona shrieked.

Tsuna snorted and her voice became barely a whisper. "I don't think you'll have to." Tsuna collapsed back on the floor, the flame dissipating in a slight sizzle. Tsuna turned her, at the moment blinded eyes toward her cousin.

"Run, Maka run." She forced out.

Maka shook her head venomously. "No! No! I can't leave you two here!" She yelled as she choked on her own sobs.

Crona stared for a moment before once again the black creature formed from the sword. "What are you waiting for Crona!! KILL THEM!!" It shrieked. Crona started like coming out of a trance and nodded.

The creature disappeared and Crona ran towards Maka, who seeing the teen, leaned over her weapon partner to offer some sort of protecting even if she knew it was useless.

Just as Crona's sword was about to come down on top of Maka's head a black, thick, blade pierced through the door and stabbed Crona.

Maka looked up startled before a kick came through the door and Crona was once again sent flying.

Tsuna heard all of this and desperately hoped her family was safe as she gasped and sputtered through the pain she was in and greedily sucked in any air she could grab a hold of.

"Dr. Stein!!" Tsuna heard her cousin yell making her breath hitch. "Then the blade is-"

"Papa has arrived!" The sound of her uncle's voice filled the air and she found herself barely having a smirk on her face. The man could be weird and annoying but he was family and at the moment she would take any of them over being along and watching her friends die while she can't do anything.

She heard Maka and her Godfather muttering something but she couldn't make out the words anymore.

She startled when she felt strong warm hands circle her shoulders and lift her up slightly. Just then she realized how cold she had gotten. "Tsuna."

"Papa." She responded to that voice that she so desperately wanted to hear at the moment.

He shifted and brushed the hair that had begun to stick to her face away from her eyes and she heard him growl shortly below his breath. Before she could feel the muscles in his body pull meaning he had turned to face someone. "Maka bring me your jacket."

"H-hai!" She heard her cousin choke out and running footsteps before something was wrapped around her.

She felt her Papa slowly ease her to the ground and she gasped as another wave of pain assaulted her.

"Just hang on a little longer Tsuna, don't go to sleep, and then I'll be able to fix you up." She heard her Papa say from above her as he cradled the top of her head.

She couldn't help herself from choking out,"A-and S-Soul." In a way that left no room up for discussion.

She heard him snort, amused. "Yes, and Soul."

She didn't pay attention to the noises around her after that and she briefly felt Flash and Dash release from their weapon forms. One of them curled around her head protectively and the other she knew was standing guard. The cheetah curled around her nuzzled her hand and her fingers twitches finding the scar of the little nose telling her that Flash, her injured partner, was worried about her.

She heard yelling, but she couldn't make out what was said. She heard screaming but could tell who it was from. And then she felt it.

The presence of a witch.

And then, despite trying to listen to her Papa and stay awake, she felt herself go colder and blackness surrounded her.


	11. 10) Bandages And Blood

10.) Bandages and Blood

11

Stein watched as Maka entered the infirmary flanked by two fully grown adult cheetahs. The younger cheetah's torso wrapped in bandages.

"How are they?" The voice drew his attention away from the closed door as he looked to Spirit who was leaning against the wall a few feet away from where Maka had been crouched on the floor as she waited for Stein to finishing patching up her cousin and weapon partner.

Stein sighed and took a long drag from his cigarette before blowing it out. "Soul's surgery went fine and his wound stitched up perfectly. If it's taken care of right he won't even have a scar. But there was something else and I couldn't exactly take care of it."

"What do you mean?!" Spirit demanded and stepped away from the wall,but because of his aversion of Stein didn't step any closer than that. "Is Soul alright?! And what about Tsuna!?"

"The black blood, Ragnarok's blood, was in Soul's bloodstream. I couldn't remove it without knowing for sure that I got all of it." Stein sighed and seemed to age a bit before Spirit's eyes as the scientist leaned up against the hallway wall behind him.

"And Tsuna?" He tentatively asked, worried for his niece.

Stein removed the cancer stick from his lips and rubbed his face. "She's torn up bad. The holes in her shoulders were probably the least dangerous on her. The gashes on her face practically circle her eyes. If they had been a couple centimeters off from where they did hit she would be blind. The slash on her torso went from her neck all the way down. Any deeper than what it was and it would have gutted her completely and she would have died in moments after it happened. I closed her up and they'll scar whither they are taken care of properly or not. Her surgery wasn't anywhere near easy. I almost lost her to many times to be comfortable."

Spirit swallowed thickly.

"Right now I'm physically restraining myself from going back in there to hover around her. I need something to do..." Stein had mumbled to himself.

"You can go call Nana. I didn't want to call her until after the surgery until I knew if-" if I was going to be telling her her child was going to die or not. Went unspoken but it hung heavily in the air for both to clearly understand.

Stein nodded and pushed off the wall before turning without another glance and walking towards the school's payphones.

Spirit swallowed and leaned heavily against the wall. He had been worried for both teens but the news that he had almost come so close to loosing his niece forever hit him hard and made his knees want to give out. 'It's in the past she's okay now. That's all that matters. And all we can do while she recovers is to be there for her.' He frantically tells himself before his fist clenched and he sighed, forcefully releasing all the tension in his body with that one exhale.

Maka was sitting in between her weapon partner and her cousin. She was biting her lip as she looking from one to the other. Flash, the poor boy had been worried sick and in pain while waiting for Dr. Stein to finish the surgeries, had lain down on Tsuna's bed in the space between the unconscious girl's arm and body. While Dash had taken up a protective vigil over his brother and master, standing on the floor at the end of the bed facing Tsuna with one front paw on the bed.

Maka sighed and bowed her head as she took ahold of both of their hands. 'I'm so sorry. Both of you. You both got hurt trying to protect me. And I froze. I couldn't do anything as you both got hurt so badly.'

Maka looked over to Tsuna. There were bandages wrapping around her head covering her eyes and some of her nose. Dr. Stein had slipped a baggy white shirt onto Tsuna to give her some dignity. But underneath Maka could see more bandages wrapping around her starting at her neck and most likely extending far beneath the blanket laying over Tsuna. 'I'm so sorry cousin. I just sat by and watched you get torn into by that insane madwoman. I couldn't do anything.'

She looked over to Soul. He didn't have a shirt on by he was covered up by the bandages around his own torso and the blanket over him. His eyes were still closed and Maka knew that both her weapon partner and cousin would be out of it for a while. 'I'm so sorry Soul. I hesitated and panicked. I didn't know what to do because I didn't want you to get hurt but in doing so you did anyways. I'm so sorry.'

'This is all my fault!'

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary exploded inwards.


	12. 11) Reassurance From Unexpected Sources

11.)Reassurance From An Unexpected Source

12

The door exploded inwards, thankfully it didn't break though it did strain. Maka spun around to see who was making so much noise, letting go of the two unconscious teen's hands as she did so, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Dash had stood and turned to face the door as well with his hackles raised.

She quickly glanced to Flash, he had raised his head and turned it toward the door but otherwise hadn't moved his body. Her eyes shifted back to the door half expecting to see Black Star and Tsubaki not far behind him, but instead she saw Death The Kid.

He hadn't been back since the day he had tried to come only for Soul and Black Star to challenge him to a fight and leave with Lord Death not long after with Tsuna at his side.

Maka hadn't gotten around to confronting Tsuna about the 'boyfriend' bit yet, she had planned to do it on their way back, and her cousin had seemed to be avoiding the topic anyways. So she still didn't know much about the male.

But as he all but ignored her and bolted to Tsuna's bed without even a glance in Maka's or Soul's direction with a look of worry on his face, she felt some of the tense muscles in her body relax at his presence. It helped that Flash and Dash, her cousins two trusted weapon partners relaxed and went back to their previous positions without a second thought after seeing the black haired male.

He was muttering all along as he looked her over, and Maka wasn't to interested to focus hard enough to tell what he was saying. Instead she just watched him as she took back her seat and took ahold of Soul's hand again.

Watching him out of the corner of her eyes she saw him sink to his knees at her bedside, opposite of the side Maka was on, and take Tsuna's hand into his. He brung the limp appendage to his forehead and held on tightly to it before his head thumped onto the bed beside Tsuna.

It took a second but Maka could faintly hear, if she focused enough, the hitched breathing coming from the male. Other than that he had quieted and hadn't made another noise.

Maka wasn't eager to break the silence in the room yet. She watched as Dash walked around to where Kid was kneeling, and she managed to only slightly widen her eyes when the usually antisocial to all, except Tsuna, cheetah leant his head against Death the Kid's shoulder.

The teen reached up with his free hand without moving his head and ran his fingers through the scruff of the wild cat's fur. Earning an exhaled breath from Dash at the contact.

She waited a moment longer before she couldn't take the silence anymore and cleared her throat. His whole body seemed to jerk before his head shifted a little. She looked away as he scrubbed his face on his sleeve with the arm that had just been petting the cheetah. Who was know sitting on his back haunches and staring at the door.

He looked up and she turned back and locked eyes with him. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Your Tsuna's cousin... Maka right?" He asked. His face was blank.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "And your Death The Kid. And evidently Tsuna's boyfriend."

A barely there blush ghosted over his face and his eyes broke from hers. "Yes. I'm sorry about ignoring you. I-"

"It's fine." She cut him off. "You were worried about Tsuna. It's fine."

He grunted as he looked back at her. His eyes shifted down to Soul's sleeping face and his eyebrow lifted briefly before settling back where it belonged, probably recognizing the sleeping boy as the one who challenged him.

"I didn't realize he was hurt as well on the mission." He uttered. Sounding a little confused about something.

She nodded and looked to her partner for lack of anything else to look at. "Yea. He got hurt protecting me." 'So did Tsuna.' It hung in the air but she didn't want to dare say it, to Kid especially since she just met him. Her cousin's boyfriend.

He seemed to catch it anyways. "It's not your fault." Her head snapped over to face him. "He was doing his job to protect his meister. And it's not your fault that Tsuna's hurt either. You're her family she would have done anything she could to protect you and Soul."

Maka started to tear up at his words and her head bent looking away from him and hiding her tears from him. He glanced down uncomfortable at making her upset before gazing at Tsuna's bandaged face again.

"Besides from what my father told me, it's that demon sword and witch's fault. Not yours and not theirs." He said as he jerked his head in Tsuna's direction, never breaking his gaze from the unconscious girl.

The silence expanded again after he finished. Kid stayed quiet as her tears fell and pretended he didn't notice as he rubbed his thumb over Tsuna's hand, after he had gotten up and sat down on the available space on her bed.

The silence and slight tension in the room broke with an almost audible snap, once again, as the door flew off its hinges.


	13. 12) The Call

12.) The Call

13

Black Star busted the door down and ran into the room.

Maka and Kid just stared at the blue haired teen and Tsubakï, who was not to far behind him, as they made their loud entrance.

"Soul! Tsuna!" The boy who thought he was a god, yelled, and run to Soul's bed, having forgone the plan of being on Tsuna's when he saw Dash guarding her- he was still slightly frightened by the cat who had a temper-, picking him up by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth while yelling nonsense in his face.

"Uh Black Star!" Tsubakï almost panicky tried to stop the boy. Maka who had enough of it picked up the nearest book and slammed it onto his head.

Maka and Tsubakï then ignored him while he was laid out on the floor. Kid looked on slightly confused and apathetic. He snorted before standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did so, and looking back at Tsuna before looking back at the boy on the floor, and the quietly conversing girls. He smiled slightly and looked back at Tsuna.

He seemed to realize something involving his girlfriend and her friends, before he heard the clack of heels on the wooden floor. All awake occupants of the room looked to the door as a voice spoke. "Oh my! The door's broken."

Standing in the doorway was the school nurse. A woman with blonde hair curled together in front of her chest.

"Medusa sensei!" Kid glanced back at the Tsubakï girl as she spoke before looking back at the nurse. He hadn't met her yet, or any of his future teachers for that matter, but there was just something off about her.

It might have just been because she was asymmetrical.

Thankfully he didn't go on one of his 'spas attacks', as Tsuna called it, at the moment. He was to worried about Tsuna to think to much into his beloved symmetry.

Out of the corner of his eye he say the boy Tsubakï had called Black Star pick himself off the ground and greet the nurse as well.

"You're all very lively today!" The nurse chirped. "But Maka?"

"Yes?" The blonde looked up to the nurse with a questioning look.

"Can you please get your father off my leg." That brung the attention to her left leg which was currently being clung to by Spirit, his father's perverted weapon.

Kid, and practically everyone else in the room felt exasperated at his behavior, and Kid and Tsubakï found themselves both mentally feeling sorry for Maka.

Who proceeded to hit her father over the head with a book, making Spirit take up Black Star's previous position on the floor.

Kid took a step back as he watched the other occupants converse. Before silently slipping out of the room unnoticed.

He needed to visit his father. The demon sword was going to pay.

Several thousand miles away in Namimori, Japan. A chipper light brown haired woman fluttered around her kitchen preparing baked goods for her little town's upcoming bake sale.

She had been told to make 200 cookies. Well who was going to know if she made 300 and sent 100 of those to her darling daughter to share with her friends.

She stopped whisking the dough when she heard the phone ring and set bowl down before wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over to the phone.

Picking it up she didn't bother to see what the number on the receiver was. "Hello! Sawada residence!"

"Nana." She instantly recognized the voice over the phone and smiled. She rarely got calls from him.

"Stein! It's good to hear from you! How's Tsu-chan?"

There was a slight pause. "That's why I'm calling," Nana's smile immediately fell. She knew what her daughter did in the DWMA and she knew the risks involved. Her heartbeat picked up and her body suddenly felt as if it was anchored to the floor. She couldn't speak so Stein continued. "There's been an incident. Tsuna's hurt-"

Nana didn't let him finish before she slammed the phone down and rushed around her house for a moment gathering very few items before running out the door with only one thought on her mind.

'I need to get to my baby!'


	14. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
